Delilah Street series
Delilah Street series by Carole Nelson Douglas. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban fantasy / UF-Chic-Lit Series Description or Overview ✥ At the dawn of the new millennium everyone was concerned with the threat of Y2K. Instead of computers crashing worldwide however, vampires and other so-called mythical creatures stepped out of the shadows and into the spotlight. ~The Symposium ✥ BOOK ONE—Dancing with Werewolves (2007): It was the revelation of the millennium: witches, werewolves, vampires and other supernaturals are real. Fast-forward 13 years: TV reporter Delilah Street used to cover the small-town bogeyman beat back in Kansas, but now, in high-octane Las Vegas—which is run by a werewolf mob—she finds herself holding back the 'gates of Hell itself. But at least she has a hot new guy and one big bad wolfhound to help her out. ~ Dancing With Werewolves Lead's Species * paranormal investigative reporter Primary Supe * witches, werewolves, vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Delilah Street, protagonist. Books in Series Delilah Street, Paranormal Investigator: # Dancing with Werewolves (2007) # Brimstone Kiss (2008) # Vampire Sunrise (2009) # Silver Zombie (2010) # Virtual Virgin (2011) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 2.5. "Bogieman" Unusual Suspects: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy (2008) * 5.1. "Outside the Box" in Hex Appeal (2012) ~ Anthology * "Monster Mash" in Chicks Kick Butt (2013) ~ Anthology World Building Settings * Las Vegas, Nevada * Wichita, Kansas Other Places: * Inferno: casino—owner: Snow * Enchanted Cottage * Sunset Park: in Las Vegas * Virginia * Juarez * Mexico * Egypt * Hollywood * Sunset City * Lake Convent School * Juarez * California * Emerald City Hotel * Babylon Supernatural Elements Witches, magic mirror-walking, magical wolfhound, witches, werewolves, vampires, demons, zombies, CinSims, necromancer, powers related to silver, female robot, doppelgängers, resurrection–reanimation, vampire and werewolf mobs, gates of Hell, mummy-pharaohs, Lip Venom, skeleton lovers, shape-changing jewelry, pack of hyenas, weather witch, supernatural monster, * CinSims: Cinematic Simulations— are a result of a merging of zombies with classic film stars brought back to "life" to serve whoever purchases their bodies; * Mirror Walking: ability to pas through to the "other side" * Millennium Revelation: when supes came out to the world * Dolly: Delilah's '56 black Cadillac— red leather interior, a white ragtop * Mummies: pharaohs/mummies were vampires * Immortality Mob: resurrects the dead and imprints black-and-white filmscreen actors onto the zombies World / Protagonist The heroine combines strength and sassiness of Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake with the magical mirror walking of Alice (the one from Wonderland). She is also a bit headstrong and doesn't think things through very well. Paranormal investigator (and former television reporter) Delilah faces supernatural bad guys and solves paranormal mysteries in 2013 Las Vegas, more than a decade after the Millennium Revelation—when the world learned that supernatural creatures are real. Delilah begins the series mostly human, but she soon begins to develop powers related to silver (thus, the mirror walking, since mirrors are backed with silver). As Delilah says, "Reflective surfaces had been my friend since I'd come to las Vegas in search of my roots. If it shone, glittered, and reflected, I'd always been able to pass through, even if I'd reach the other side bleary and confused. And Vegas had been built on shine, glitter, and glitz." (Virtual Virgin, p. 70) Delilah Moves to Las Vegas primarily to find a woman (Lilith Quince) who seemingly is her identical twin. She saw the girl on a TV show called CSI, but this isn't the CSI currently on television in our world. Delilah explains: "Lilith supposedly was one of the TV series' actual corpses, who kill themselves for the immortality of being taped during their autopsy on the number one show in the world." (Virtual Virgin, p. 110) Lilith, however, is not dead, and Delilah is determined to get to know her better and to discover just what their relationship is. ~ Fang-tastic Protagonist ✥ During the time that supernatural creatures stepped out to the world, Delilah was growing up in the custody of the state. She was found as an infant and was named after the street she was found on–Delilah. Mystery is, there are no “Delilah” streets in Wichita. Her pale skin attracts vampires like a magnet and Delilah spent most of her traumatizing childhood trying to avoid becoming someone’s dinner. Now, years later Delilah is an investigative reporter working the paranormal beat on the television station, WTCH TV, in Wichita, KS. She has a Lhasa Apso named Achilles, is dating the vampire anchorman of her television station. ~ The Symposium ✥ Paranormal investigator. An unadopted orphan from Wichita, Kansas, who sees her double as a corpse on CSI: Las Vegas and goes to what has become Supernatural Sin City to track her down. ~ Shelfari Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Dancing with Werewolves (2007): It was the revelation of the millennium: witches, werewolves, vampires and other supernaturals are real. Fast-forward 13 years: TV reporter Delilah Street used to cover the small-town bogeyman beat back in Kansas, but now, in high-octane Las Vegas—which is run by a werewolf mob—she finds herself holding back the gates of Hell itself. But at least she has a hot new guy and one big bad wolfhound to help her out. ~ Dancing With Werewolves ✤ BOOK TWO—Brimstone Kiss (2008): Delilah and her partner—tall, dark, handsome, and Hispanic ex-FBI guy Ric Montoya—are busy solving a 'Romeo and Juliet' double-murder and she's got plenty more to deal with: vampires, werewolves, and tigers, oh my! ~ Goodreads | Brimstone Kiss (Delilah Street, Paranormal Investigator, #2) by Carole Nelson Douglas ✤ BOOK THREE—Vampire Sunrise (2009): Werewolf mobsters and vampires run Vegas, but that's yesterday's news for Delilah Street, paranormal investigator. What's truly fearsome is her bloody discovery of an undead evil rooted in ancient Egypt. Now, with her lover Ric fighting for life after a grim battle, the chips are down.vBut Delilah is a born winner who has never let a little danger throw off her game, and she's been learning fast since she came to Sin City. Her affinity for silver is making mirror-walking a real breeze, and being forced to accept the albino rock star sorcerer Snow's Brimstone Kiss has ramped up her powers to a startling new level. With the help of her trusty uber-wolfhound Quicksilver, not to mention the orange demon parking valet Manny, Delilah is determined to solve even more paranormal secrets, and hopefully save the few innocents left in town. But can Delilah win her high-stakes gamble for life and love against ancient gods and lethal supernatural odds? ~ Goodreads | Vampire Sunrise (Delilah Street #3) by Carole Nelson Douglas ✤ BOOK FOUR—Silver Zombie (2010): Zombies and Witches and Vamps . . . Oh, My! What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas—at least that’s Delilah Street’s hope. With Sin City’s vampire and werewolf mobs wanting to cash in her chips once and for all, she’s retreating with her partner Ric Montoya and half-wolfhound Quicksilver to her Kansas birthplace. Unfortunately, when it comes to finding trouble, there’s no place like home. . . . It doesn’t take long before Delilah realizes she’s not in Vegas anymore. Zombie cowboys and spectral cattle drives are kicking up dust, the local weather girls are total witches who forecast perfect storms, and some Hollywood fanatic is recasting zombies as the greatest stars of the silver screen. And speaking of silver, Delilah’s special affinity for the all-purpose monster-repellent leads her posse straight down a silver brick road—and into a notso-fun house of mirrors—putting her face-to-face with her dicey past and a mystery woman named Lilith, who’s a real dead ringer for Delilah. The key word being dead. ~ Goodreads | Silver Zombie (Delilah Street, Paranormal Investigator, #4) by Carole Nelson Douglas ✤ BOOK FIVE—Virtual Virgin (2011): She’s Like a Virgin . . . Simulated for the Very First Time. For a red-blooded male, Las Vegas offers a virtual smorgasbord of temptation: sexy showgirls, vampy vampires, zombie starlets, you name it. But paranormal investigator Delilah Street isn’t worried about losing her man to these vixens. Especially when the one woman with a soft spot for the guy also has a hard-shelled exterior. . . . She’s a robot—or a CinSim, to be exact—a near-perfect simulation of the silver-metal robot Maria from the classic science fiction movie Metropolis. Part innocent teenage actress, part depraved sex goddess, the new Maria is hooked on Delilah’s partner, Ric, who raised her from the dead. She also happens to be the perfect secret weapon for a demonic drug lord. Which could be one hell of a problem. Delilah’s not the jealous type, but this tin-can temptress must be stopped—even if it forces Delilah to forge a dangerous alliance with her wicked mirror-twin, Lilith. If robo-girl goes ballistic, every player in Vegas loses. . . ~ Goodreads | Virtual Virgin by Carole Nelson Douglas Category:Series